conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sierra
Inactivity I will be inactive from August 6 to 13, 2014 for vacation. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Translate You can translate this on Creatumundo Wikia in Spanish. Thanks! --Pohlaniawikia 11:16, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! I am really flattered by your request to translate this article into Spanish...Pero mi español es muy horrible. Creo que puedo escribir un artículo en un año (porque en mi escuela, esta es necesario a tomar un clase en idioma). Yo no usé el Traductor de Google :p That being said, I might consider writing an article for Creatumundo once I have studied Spanish more and feel more confident writing it in here. Right now, I still feel pretty awkward trying to write in it. ¡Lo siento! :c [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Please comment the existence of Creatumundo Wiki to friends and other who can speaks spanish! Thanks a lot. Critque Vivaporius My my. I haven't come across a good article on this site for some time now. I must say that this is a very impressive piece of work. I like it a lot. And welcome back too. :) Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:23, August 28, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I really appreciate that my article is being read and enjoyed by others. I have always been obsessed with creating a dynamic yet realistic country and so as you can see with the article's respective template, it doesn't stop just here. There is still plenty of more work to be done as I continue to expand the project. I drew a lot of inspiration from other articles here on this wiki including yours (most notably the Republic of Kania) and couldn't settle for a creating just a mere skeleton of an article. Thanks so much for the feedback! :D [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 19:26, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for the complement. Nice to see my work is still being read and helping others with their own work. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:07, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Falloutfan08 I must admit I have also very much enjoyed reading this article and everything to do with Sierra. I particularly like its unique mix of East and West as I am also very interested in East-Asia. Thanks for writing such a good article! --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 10:15, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :Once again, I am honored in knowing that others are finding these articles interesting and hopefully an inspiration for even more amazing articles on this wiki by other contributors. The rationale behind my mixing of Western and Eastern culture (disregard that I am Asian for a moment) is because most RP'ers (of modern geopolitics) anywhere from my experience tend to be or Amerocentric. I thought that creating a nation that combined two cultures would be interesting to do. I am debating on whether or not if I should drastically modify my history so that it doesn't parallel RL (read: America's) history and my decision to fuse two cultures ought to have a real impact. So many things to wonder but I will look forward to every moment adding more to this project. Likewise, I always come here excited to see what others have to offer. Danguk! :D [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Collaboration Would you be interested in collaborating with the United Socialist Commonwealth? ---Sunkist- (talk) 03:54, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Most definitely! I'll create a Sierra–United Socialist Commonwealth relations page soon. I look forward to collaborating with you :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:00, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Awesome! If you want you could really just shorten it down as the "Sierra-Commonwealth relations". Anyway, hopefully it'll be a fun collaboration! ---Sunkist- (talk) 04:09, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :Okay :) I'll have the page setup tomorrow since it's midnight and I kinda wanted to work on some other things... [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 06:53, September 24, 2014 (UTC) My personal critique TL;DR (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:43, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :LOL FEK OFF M8 XD #skypesweg [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:44, December 21, 2014 (UTC) I like how Saigon Ho Chi Minh City still falls to the North :^) --Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 23:20, December 29, 2014 (UTC)